Tell Me How I'm Getting Home
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: FitzSimmons get sent to the past and meet a certain Captain. What could happen? What will happen? And how will the two Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. get home? Slight FitzSimmons romancing, but you might only see it if you're looking for it. One-shot. My first official crossover.


Tell Me How I'm Getting Home

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Captain America. Or Marvel in general.**_** _Author's Note: Hey, so I have the ending to Do You See What I See (A pure Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fic I wrote) all figured out, but then this idea came to me. I'm going to write this one first. Title is inspired by the song Over by Drake. (Long story, don't ask.) Also, am I the only one who seems to like FitzSimmons as a couple? I can't tell. ;) *Note the sarcasm present in the wink.* Well, after that, here's a story about them. And Steve, and time travel, and cards. My first full crossover. And it's between things that already cross over, so, that's a huge stretch. ;) Also, any differences between this fic and Captain America: The First Avenger can be explained by the butterfly effect. Not the movie starring Ashton Kutcher, but the effect from the short story A Sound of Thunder by Ray Bradbury. Although, the Kutcher movie does sorta go with those rules. Anyways, here is the story._****_  
_**

"Ward! Status?" Coulson asked.

"The suspect is heading east through Manhattan." Ward replied. "I'm leading him to the van."

"FitzSimmons, are you ready?" Coulson asked them.

"Yes, sir." They told him.

"He's turning down the alley now! He's got what appears to be a gun." Ward informed them. FitzSimmons missed the last part as they had jumped out of the van to take him down. Despite their uselessness in combat situations, it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that two of them tackling someone will knock them down. However, when they went to tackle him, he fired his gun. At himself. Which ended up affecting FitzSimmons. They all fell to the ground in the middle of a fight. The suspect tried to run away, but ended up accidentally hitting a trash can lid that someone picked up. He got knocked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The accidental mystery assailant told the out cold suspect.

"Don't bother. He's not a nice man." Simmons said. "Fitz, load him onto the van. We need to get him to the Bus for questioning."

"Uh, Jem. Turn around." Fitz said. Simmons followed his order. The van was no longer in the alley.

"Where's the van?" Simmons asked.

"Did you lose your car?" The man asked.

"Yeah. But, we haven't moved." Fitz told him.

"Well, I'll help you find it." He told them.

"You are?"

"Rogers, Steve Rogers." FitzSimmons froze.

"Cap?" Simmons asked.

"What? No, I don't have a hat." Steve told them.

"You're Captain America!" Fitz said.

"Who?"

"Okay, amnesia." Simmons said.

"Simmons, the van is gone, Buck Rogers here doesn't know Captain America. And that car is extremely out of date!" Fitz said pointing to the street.

"It's only three years old." Steve said.

"Either we're having a shared knock out dream, or." Simmons started.

"We went back in time." Fitz ended.

"Okay. As much as I'd like to help you. I have to meet up with my friend." Steve said walking away.

"Wait!" Simmons said. "We can help you!"

"With what?"

"You want in the army, right?"

"How did you know that?" Steve asked worried.

"We're with the government. Well, sorta. We're a more hands-on section, but we can get you in."

"Simmons!" Fitz said pulling her away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not lying."

"At this current point in time you are! S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exist yet. Stark and Carter create it because of Rogers." Fitz pointed out.

"Wait, so you two can get me in, despite the setbacks I have?" Steve asked.

"Um, yes." Simmons said.

"Jemma!"

"What do I have to do?" Steve asked.

"Just do what you would have done, and when you get in, you'll know it was us." Simmons said.

"Okay, thanks." Steve said walking off to meet with Bucky. The two of them went over to the suspect that caused this whole thing. They saw that the gun was in a still functioning condition, but was sparking a little. They set the date to the one that they came from.

"Let's hope this works." Fitz said. He fired on them. They landed in the alley again, but this time things were a little different. For starters, it was the middle of the night. They looked around at the street. They walked out to see WWII era cars.

"What day is it?" Simmons asked.

"Today's the day that we show HYDRA what we mean." Someone said behind them.

"HYDRA?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, and I Cap told us to watch out for people fitting your descriptions. He knew you just couldn't resist. Welcome to the fight. Here's your weapon." He handed them a gun each. "Remember, only shoot HYDRA." Suddenly, FitzSimmons were pulled along with a crowd as the attack was getting ready to begin.

"Let's show HYDRA that we don't just cut the heads off, we burn them to the ground!" An old man said to them. He was most likely the leader, because everybody was listening to him. FitzSimmons scanned for Steve. They saw him standing behind the man. He spotted them. He nodded.

"Fitz, obviously the machine didn't work to its full capacity. Fix it, so we can get home." Simmons told him.

"Okay, I'll try, but we'll be in the middle of a war zone!" Fitz pointed out. He realized something that he could do and waited for his chance. When everyone dispersed he headed to Steve.

"It won't be that bad. According to Coulson, Steve never even talks about it." Simmons said confidently, yelling at Fitz, but also reassuring herself.

* * *

Simmons was surprised that both of them were still alive, considering how many shots were being fired. They had survived, and Fitz almost had the machine back to normal. She hoped, anyways. FitzSimmons was going and staying as close to Steve as possible.

"I think I got it." Fitz said.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"I think it's done. But."

"But what?"

"When we were in New York, we stayed in New York. Where are we?"

"On a flying ship." Simmons pointed out, realizing what that means. "It's over." Simmons said quietly.

"It's far from over!" Fitz said. "Simmons! When I say so, give me the coordinates." Fitz said, he grabbed a piece of paper. "Now!" He yelled. Simmons gave him the numbers and he wrote them down. "What's the elevation?" "Simmons told him that too." Okay. He folded it up and ran over to Steve. Simmons wondered why he did that."

"Ready to go home?" Fitz asked.

"What was that about?" Simmons asked.

"You'll see." Fitz said aiming the gun at them and adjusting the time frame.

"What are you doing?!" Simmons asked scared.

Fitz looked her in the eyes. "Trust me." He said. He pulled the trigger. Simmons prepared for a long drop. And that's the story of why Simmons was so surprised and lying on the ground of the Bus after being gone a day.

"Huh?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"I told you to trust me." Fitz said with a smirk.

"Leo, what did you do?" Simmons asked.

"I have Captain America the note. It said not to open it until a day after we dissappeared in a New York alley. It had the coordinates and the elevation. Luckily, Fury got the message and passed it on." Fitz told her. She slapped him.

"You couldn't have explained this to me before you fired?"

"I didn't know how fast the ship was going, if I had said all that there, we might be five feet behind the Bus." Fitz said.

"So, what was it?" Coulson asked walking in the room.

"Time travel." Fitz said.

"And it works?"

"Yep." Simmons said.

"Oh, and Coulson?"

"Yes?" He asked suspicious.

"Happy birthday." Fitz pulled out the first-run autographed Captain America cards.

"You remembered." Coulson said.

"My gift is in the lab!" Simmons said. "But Skye can go first, I'm not following that." Simmons said.

_**So, did you like it? I just got this idea in my head, and it wouldn't go away. Thanks for reading, and please, review.**_


End file.
